1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle structures and more particularly pertains to an variable speed drive shaft bicycle for converting reciprocal human motion into linear vehicular translation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,831,889; 5,228,354; 5,078,416; 5,116,070; and 3,910,126.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a variable speed drive shaft bicycle for converting reciprocal human motion into linear vehicular translation which includes a frame supported relative to a ground surface by front and rear wheels, a pedal assembly for converting user pedalling into rotational torque output through a pedal shaft, a first transmission coupling the pedal shaft with a drive shaft, and a second transmission coupling the drive shaft to the rear wheel.
In these respects, the variable speed drive shaft bicycle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting reciprocal human motion in linear vehicular translation.